Those crazy wizard things
by DaynaLanza2
Summary: Harry has a sister, separated when Voldemort attacked Godrick's Hollow. Follow them on their journey to find themselves, and each other.  HarryxGinnny, GeorgexOC


Prologue!

Twelve years ago in a small town named Godrick's Hollow; there lived a small but noble family. The family consisted of 2 children, a woman, and a man. The oldest child was named Alexandria Rose Potter, and was currently 5 years old. The smallest child was a newborn baby names Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p>Our story begins on a stormy night in Godrick's Hollow on the 31st of October a year after little Harry was born. A tall inhumane looking man could be seen entering the house and bright lights could be seen flashing through the house between 2 men. The first was the tall snakelike man, while the other was a somewhat short, muscled man with jet black hair and glasses by the name of James Potter. There was a flash of green colored light and James fell, letting out a slightly girlish scream filled with agony. He slumped to the floor, clearly dead.<p>

The snake-like man made his way methodically through the house checking every room before heading upstairs. He soon encountered a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes by the name of Lily Potter. Lily too tried to duel the evil snake-like man, but to no avail. Using her breath she blessed her children with a simple "I love you" and died, like her husband, with a flash of green light.

Unknown to either the dueling adults or the small boy crying in the background, there were 2 figures watching the battle with horror struck faces. The first figure was a small house elf named Molly with big blue eyes, which were uncommon for a house elf at the time. The other was Alexandria, a small, now 6 year old girl who had just seen both of her parents get murdered in front of her eyes. Both were crying silently and trembling slightly. Molly was tightly clutching Alexandria , however if she meant to comfort her or protect her is unknown. Both watched in horror as the evil snake man made his way over to where Harry was in his crib. Harry, by now, had stopped crying and was looking onto the scene with teary eyes.

"Mama sleep?" He asked with the innocence that only a child could have. The evil man, who had come to be known as Voldemort, paused for a second as he realized that the child was 1, and therefore shouldn't be able to speak yet, but passed it off as a weird wizard thing. They had happened before, they would happen again. Voldemort continued his advance to the crib and murmured "Avada Kedavra".

The small boy didn't move as he was hit by the curse, but Voldemort flew backwards into a wall, collapsing it completely. Harry then began to cry loudly as Molly stared n shock at the boy who had just received, and lived through, the killing curse. A dirty black cloud flew from the rubble and shrieked before it disappeared; neither the girl nor the house elf saw a small portion of it go into Harry who was still shrieking in his crib. Alexandria ran over to the crib and carefully picked up Harry and wiped the blood off his face and peered at the peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Molly, are mommy and daddy going to wake-up soon? Harry has a boo-boo." Alexandria said quietly. This, however, just made Molly launch into a set of no-longer-silent wails as she explained that her master and mistress were never coming back to the now crying (again) 6 year old.

A startling crack was heard and both girls spun to see a grandfatherly looking man and a very, very tall one, both with long beards. "Where are the children?" The white bearded old man asked.

"Over there, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir. " The old man, now known as Dumbledore, looked aver and saw the small boy floating about 3 feet off the floor. Alexandria was not seen and made him turn to Molly with an eyebrow raised. Molly picked up what he was talking about and also turned to see that her youngest mistress was nowhere to be seen. She, however, knew what was going on.

"Mistress Alexa, calm down. We need to see you."

"No. Mommy and daddy are never coming back. I don't want to lose Harry to the creepy old guy." Alexa said bitterly.

Dumbledore chuckled at being called a creepy old guy, while Molly looked shocked. "Mistress don't address Master Dumbledore like that. He wants to help you."

"NO. No he doesn't he wants to send me and Harry to those stinky old farts called the Durbleys-"

"Dursleys dear. Your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are nice people, they'll care for both of you." Said Dumbledore trying, and failing to placate the invisible 6 year old.

"No they won't. They hate magical people." She said bitterly, displaying knowledge that no 6 year old should know.

Dumbledore sighed and turned again to face Molly. "I cannot let her live with the Dursleys. They are barely neutral to normal wizards, but definitely not to those with special abilities like Alexa."

"So no Dursleys?" Alexa said from behind Molly, now completely visible.

"Not for you my dear." The headmaster said gently.

"NO YOU'RE NOT TAKING HARRY." Both Molly and Alexa shouted at the same time.

"I am afraid I'll have to. They are his current legal guardians." Dumbledore said, lying through his teeth.

"Dear, if they are his guardians, then he will have to go." Molly said with tears pouring out of her eyes. The big man, Hagrid, quickly came over and gently took Harry from Alexa who was staring at Dumbledore with defiance in her eyes. It was clear she was mad and the winds started picking up and her eyes changed color to a brilliant silver color, and the winds slammed Dumbledore into a wall. She then proceeded to pass out cold and land on the floor, the entire room now in disarray.

Dumbledore was the first one up and looked at her shocked. He passed it off as one of those weird wizard things. They happened once and they'll happen again. He and Hagrid then side-apperated away, back to safety at Hogwarts castle.

That was the day Molly made a clear vow, she would never let harm come to the Potter line again, and promised to raise Alexa to be good in everything, so she would never have to face problems again. She quickly buried the bodies of James and Lily with a flick of her hand and grabbed their wands. She then grabbed Alexa and popped to Potter Manor, a castle in Sweden, where she would raise Alexa for the next 12 years in solitude, and most importantly to her, safely.


End file.
